


Not just a recording anymore

by Snailythefan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, brief mentions of the animatronics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailythefan/pseuds/Snailythefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU in which the Phone guy is working alongside Mike Schmidt instead of only pre-recording his messages]</p><p>When the animatronics get more aggressive than usual and the life of Mike's co-worker is in danger, he decides to do something reckless:<br/>Save Him.</p><p>(Alternative title: My excuse to write Phone guy/Mike)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unconventional night-shift

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme just list the little details this AU changes from canon:  
> -Phone guy does the same thing as Mike, except he does it in the "Management's Office". (aka: Two offices, wow!)  
> -They've been working together more than just one week. Since the establishment is set to close in a few months, let's say this has been going on for like three weeks and a half.  
> 

"...Uh, hey, listen... I may not be around to give you a call tomorrow. It's-It's been a bad night here for me..."

Mike held the phone tightly as he listened to someone banging on the office of his co-worker. "Wait, what's going on over there?" More banging sounds could be heard from the other side before the man spoke again.

"Don't worry! Just, uh, do me a favor, alright? Maybe after your shift it's over you could perhaps, uh, check inside those suits in the back room?" The man on the phone sounded nervous, however Mike couldn't detect outright panic in his voice.

"But... Why do you want me to do that?" he answered while giving a quick glance to the cameras. Oddly enough, none of the animatronics were on the feed, or outside his door. That was unusual. Suddenly, Mike understood what was happening.

"Oh my god, Scott! They are outside your door, aren't they?!" He heard a gulp, immediately followed by a broken sob.

"Y-Yes, yes they are..." There was a louder bang and Mike made up his mind to do one of the most idiotic things he was about to do in his entire life: Run and try to... Save him.

"Keep it together, Scott! I'm on my way"

"W-What? Wait, Mike, don't-" before the other could finish, he put down the phone and got up from his seat.

Mike took a deep breath and walked outside his office, standing in the hallway for a few seconds before starting to run towards the management office.

Scott somehow had found a way to keep him alive without violating the establishment's policy about information he as an employee could give about the nature of the animatronics. In a way, he was just trying to repay him.

Panting, he ran his way through halls and rooms, just to arrive to one of the sides of the management's office, just where the right door was. The place in fact was just like his own office as there were two doors, each one in a side of the small room. However, the management's office had a problem: Only the left door actually opened due to the right door being stuck.

He peeked through the window, only to see Scott hiding under the desk, and the shadows of four animatronics by the window on the other side.

He had little time to work, so he quickly opened the panel on the side of the door hoping there was a way to lift the heavy metal gate, just to see a bunch of disconnected and worn out wires. "So this is why it's stuck" Mike whispered before quickly getting to work. Thankfully he always had his little mechanic tools set on him.

As he worked on making the door panel functional again, he could hear the animatronics banging louder on the door. He could even hear them scratching and screeching. Why were they teaming up to terrorize Scott? This was an odd behavior, even for them.

After really tense minutes in which he thought he wouldn't be able to make it, the small led lights inside the panel lit up, signalizing that they were functional once again. Wasting no time, it was Mike's turn to bang on the door this time.

"Scott! Quick! Open the door and come with me!"

"Mike?! What are you-"

"Just do it, Scott! We don't have much time!"

Scott looked uncertain, but he quickly leaved his hiding spot and slammed the button that opened the right door, only to be surprised that it was actually opening! However, the mechanism was being slow.

The animatronics turned more violent as they were now in a frenzy mix of screeching, scratching and banging on the left door.

When the door had lifted just enough to leave a space for Scott to crawl outside, the lights on the management's office turned off.

And the left door immediately lifted as the right door kept still.

"SCOTT, GET OUT NOW!" Mike yelled, just as a familiar music box started to play.

Scott quickly dropped to the floor and started crawling out. Mike couldn't wait for him to do it alone so he just grabbed the other's arms and pulled him out of there, helping him up afterwards.

They didn't have time to waste, so Mike grabbed Scott's hand and said "Run!"

They could still listen the Toreador March tune behind of them, and the sound of a door being slowly forcefully lifted.

"Mike, we're not going to make it!" Scott cried out, but Mike just held his hand more tightly.

"Just keep running!" And so they did.

Adrenaline pushing through their veins, both of the guards didn't stop running towards the exit, going back through halls and rooms which seemed infinite at the moment. Not even when they heard what was presumably the sound of the door being lifted completely or when the haunting tune of Freddy's music box became louder, nor when they heard the familiar increasing sound of Foxy's quick footsteps.

They finally entered the last hallway that ended in the back entrance's door. They were so close to safety, just a few steps more and they would be out of the hellish place.

They heard an animatronic screech behind them just as Mike was opening the door.

Mike held his breath as time seemed to slow down for him. He opened the door completely, his grip on Scott's hand helping him pull the other guard close to the entrance just to free him from his grip and push him outside. He saw Scott fall to the ground, and then he turned around to see Foxy just a few meters away from him, probably ready to leap and kill him.

Mike screamed with all the air in his lungs, but managed to get outside and close the door just as Foxy rushed towards him, his failed attempt to end Mike's life now being a last loud bang on the metal door.

Scott got up and grabbed his keys, quickly identifying the one pertaining to the back entrance and inserting it on the handle, turning it around until a click was heard.

They both panted and waited for a while to hear anything like a screech, scratching or Freddy's music box tune to remind them that they had been _this_ close to death.

But they heard nothing more, and they turned to stare at each other.

Mike was still breathing heavily and Scott still had a few tears leaking from his eyes, but other than that they were fine.

After a moment of silence, Scott was the first one to speak.

"Y-You... Saved me" his gaze was one of disbelief, he was probably still trying to process all what had happened.

"Yeah... I guess I did" The night-guard offered a tiny smile, feeling more relaxed now since they were both out of danger.

Scott wiped his tears with one of his sleeves and continued.

"I'm sorry you had to put your life in risk, Mike. I don't know how to repay you, hell, I don't even know why you would save me!"

"Hey, I was the one repaying the favor here. If it hadn't been for your calls warning me about those freaks, I wouldn't even be here" Mike gave a little bump with his fist on Scott's arm. "Besides, without you I don't even know what would be of this already pretty fucked up job! I mean, can- can you imagine? Four bloodthirsty animatronics against one guard? Man, I wouldn't even make it past night three!" Mike tried to light up the mood and half-heartedly laughed at his own joke.

Scott stayed silent though, as he looked up at the sky. Mike finally ceased his laugh and sighed.

"Are you okay?" the night-guard asked.

Scott looked back at him and took a deep breath. "I was just thinking, you know. That was an extremely close call! I saw my life pass right in front of my eyes! As cliché as that might sound, haha. But... T-Thanks for saving my life, Mike" The man finally smiled at the other, and Mike swore he saw a small trace of a blush on his features. Then his smile faded as he raised an arm to look at his wristwatch "Oh damn, It's only 3:35 am. Technically we should still be in there keeping an eye on them"

Mike rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Scott's shoulders. "I think you and I deserve a night off, dont'cha think?" Mike then proceeded to turn the other around and walk (more like push) him towards his car.

"Wait, Mike! What about the manager-"

"Do you really think he'd fire the only people willing to come back to work every night? We'll be fine" As they reached the parking lot, Scott checked his pockets.

"Oh no..." He said as he realized he had forgotten something.

"Hmm? What wrong?" Mike questioned as he stopped in his tracks.

"I forgot my car keys and also the keys to my apartment. I guess the only keys I didn't forget where the ones of the establishment since I have them attached to my belt" Scott let out a sigh.

"Hey, it's alright. You can stay at my place for tonight" Mike said in a casual tone. He didn't mind to have some company, really. Especially if it was Scott's.

"What, really?"

"Sure. It's a bit far though, we'll have to walk for a while. But it's better than no place to stay huh?"

Scott nodded.

"Certainly"

And like that, both of them started walking side by side, making small talk and enjoying their "night off".


	2. A placid rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Schmidt finds himself in a situation out of a cheesy rom-com.  
> He doesn't seem to mind.

"-And then I said 'I don't need your sass, fluff butt!'" Mike finished his anecdote and laughed with Scott as he opened the door to his apartment. He extended an arm inside and palmed the wall until he found the light switch and turned it on, revealing his small (and kinda messy) living room. There wasn't much there, merely a worn out sofa, some discarded clothes laying around, a simple desk with a laptop resting on top and a coffee table full of papers and some magazines. There was also a window that probably had a nice view of the street, however the curtains were closed.

"Huh, sorry about the mess. I wasn't really expecting that someone would be staying here with me tonight, haha"

Scott shrugged.

"I don't really mind, it seems like a nice place anyway" then he sat on the couch and let out a satisfied sigh. "Finally some rest! God, how many miles did we walked?"

"Hey, don't be a weenie" Mike said as he closed the door. "We didn't walked _that_ much"

Scott laughed again as he laid himself completely on the couch.

"Wow, you seem to be in a pretty good mood, huh? I had never heard a hearty laugh from you. Or a good laugh at all, now that i think about it" Mike sat beside him on the couch, relaxing after the crazy shift they had.

"Well, you might not have noticed, but risking my life on the job or seeing new employees di- Uh, I mean, move on to new things, doesn't make me very happy"

There was a silence between them, as both reflected on those words.

Mike broke the silence first. "Scott, tell me again why we keep going there every night? I mean, what's in for us?"

Scott sighed, and said "If it's not us, it will be someone else who knows nothing and will be kille-" Scott cleared his throat "I meant, they'll disappear. And all the company will do is fill a missing person report-"

"But only after 90 days" Mike added.

"Right. And that will happen again and again. Unless-

"Unless we stay on the job and keep the animatronics under control" Mike groaned.

Scott only nodded and closed his eyes. Mike assumed the man was just as tired as him, so he just let him rest on his couch.

"Man, playing hero sucks" the night-guard said as he got up from the couch and went towards the tiny kitchen in his apartment. He opened his small refrigerator and took out a cold coke he had in store. Grabbing a bottle opener he had around, he removed the metal cap from the glass bottle and hurried to gulp down the dark liquid, immediately feeling the bubbly beverage burning his throat. When he was done he placed the now empty bottle of coke on the kitchen counter with a thud, then wheezed and coughed a little. Perhaps he had swallowed the beverage way too fast.

After his coke incident, Mike returned to the living room, only to find the phone guy sleeping peacefully on his couch, indicated by his placid breathing.

Again, he sat beside Scott on the couch (careful not to wake him up) and stared at the other's face. Mike had never noticed, but the man was sorta attractive with his tanned skin, messy brown hair and even the freckles he had were cute-

Wait. What.

Mike shook his head as if that could erase those last thoughts from his mind. He was not prepared to develop a crush on his co-worker, nope, not at all.

While Mike had an internal debate going on about his new found feelings for the man beside him, Scott suddenly yawned and stretched out on the couch. After that, he moved to a sitting position once again and turned to Mike.

"You're thinking so loudly that you woke me up" he said jokingly with sleepy eyes.

Mike was startled by his comment and he blushed.

"What?! No! I wasn't- I mean, I was but there was absolutely _no way_ I could have woken you up since-"

"Hey calm down, I was just messing with ya" Scott leaned on the couch and chuckled, amused by the other's reaction.

"Oh" Now Mike felt a bit embarrassed and he awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Who would have thought Mike Schmidt was a complete dork?" Scott grinned as he said it, seeing how the other's blush deepened.

Mike couldn't help but think that seeing the other like this, not nervous anymore but rather comfortable and lax, was really _really_ nice. He always wondered how would Scott be like outside of work, and he found that he liked it.

Then, the phone guy deliberately leaned on Mike's shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. None of them said anything about it as if that was the most casual thing in the world. However Mike was screaming internally because the situation they were both in right now seemed out of a rom-com and that was seriously not helping his internal debate about the nature of his feelings towards Scott.

"...Mike? I don't know if it's because it's late, I’m tired and I feel like pouring my heart out... Or because of what happened today but..." and what Scott said next was barely an audible murmur. Mike couldn't make out exactly what the other had said last, but he felt Scott tense up as if he was bracing himself for something.

The night-guard tilted his head, trying to get a better look at Scott's face. "Uh, sorry, but could you repeat that?"

There was a short silence between them in which none of them moved, but then the phone guy took a deep breath and finally replied "I said I like you, Mike".

Scott lifted his head and looked at him, studying his expression, and all he saw was Mike's skeptical features decorated with a bright blush.

While he still felt incredulous, the night-guard couldn't help but ask "Wait... You... D-Do you really mean that?"

All Scott did was smile timidly and place a light kiss against the other's lips, and the moment he did, Mike's eyes widened in surprise for a second before they fluttered closed. He didn't pull away and instead he leaned towards Scott, making the brush of their lips grow firmer.

They kissed on the couch again, and again, each time with more confidence than the last time. Scott moved his hands to Mike's head and his fingers gripped at the other's dark strands of hair. Slowly, the night-watch placed his arms around the other, embracing him and pulling him closer

After a few minutes they pulled away, both of them flustered and with half lidded eyes, in order to take a few fresh breaths of air.

"Wow..." Mike murmured with a small satisfied sigh.

"I suppose you reciprocate my feelings, huh? That's-That's kind of unexpected, actually" Scott smiled shyly and moved to lean his whole body on Mike, deciding the other was more comfortable than any couch. "N-Not that I’m complaining, of course! I'm glad. If not that would have been _really_ awkward, you know?"

"You sure seem to be a lucky guy tonight" the night-guard chuckled and hugged the other man while he adjusted himself on the couch to be able to lean back comfortably. "Are you going to fall asleep on me or something? Because if so, I assure you my bed it's at least softer than me"

"Mike Schmidt, are you seriously suggesting we _sleep together_ seconds after just initiating a relationship? Hey, let's take things slow, okay?" Scott laughed sleepily and Mike rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't suggesting anything like _that_! But hey, if you wish to sleep on the couch who am I to stop you?" Smiling, he ruffled Scott's hair before closing his eyes and getting ready to slowly drift to a peaceful sleep.

"You're a dork, Mike" Scott said softly before yawning and relaxing against Mike's body. "Hey... We didn't even took off our uniforms yet" he pointed out.

"I'm too comfy and lazy to do anything about it right now. Wait... You don't want to sleep in my bed with me but you're up to get naked together? Scott, you have the steps all mixed up"

"Oh shut up and fall asleep already" said Scott with the tiny hint of a smile.

"You better do the same, Mr. Ring Ring" Mike grinned, and then he was poked in the stomach by Scott, causing him to let out a yelp. Mike assumed that maybe the other hadn't liked the nickname.

After a while, they both fell asleep on the old sofa, too tired to care about other stuff like their jobs, murderous animatronics, or the scolding they would get from the manager later.

They simply enjoyed the one night they could feel safe and relaxed while embracing each other.

It was no surprise neither of them had any nightmares that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically fluffy goodness, but the next chapter FINALLY we'll have some smutty action (hehe) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Also that would make it the first fic i actually finish writing?? wow...??  
> Look at my life, look at my choices


	3. Goodbye, night-shift!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy Fazbear's Pizza comes to an end!   
> That means Mike and Scott get a notice of termination of their contracts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy with school (ToT)  
> But oh well, here is the new chapter!

January 2nd, 1994

 

"...Aaaand that would be all, gentlemen" the manager leaned back in his chair with an indifferent look. "As for you, Mr. Thawscon, the company still expects you to fill those last missing person reports. After that, you will no longer be employed at Fazbear Entertainment anymore. Now I need you, Mr. Schmidt, to sign this-"

"Wait, wait, wait" Mike interrupted the man behind the desk. This was going too fast for him. "Is that it? The pizzeria closes and we're free to go? Seriously?"

"Well, that's pretty much it, Mr. Schmidt. This pizzeria can no longer stay in business. You may have noticed our number of clients has descended drastically and since no other company is willing to buy our small restaurant, well, we don't have any other choice. Our sister locations have closed as well, so... This seems to be the end of Fazbear Entertainment" the manager sighed and turned slightly to stare at a pile of papers in his desk. Mike assumed they were complaints from the last few months.

"B-But, uh... What will happen to the animatronics...?" Scott asked sheepishly. This surprised Mike since that was a weird question to ask, however he had to admit he was curious about that too.

"Oh, don't worry about that" the manager snickered, which was odd, seeing as the man normally barely showed any other emotion than exasperation "I will personally take care of them" he said in a husky tone as he showed them a wicked grin.

Mike and Scott looked at each other, both of them with concerned looks on their faces. That had been really unsettling.

The manager cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry about that. Well, as i was saying before... Mr. Schmidt, could you sign your name here on this notice of termination of your contract? You know, just a legal thing. Oh and you'll sign yours too after filling those reports, Mr. Thawscon"

The manager handed Mike a pen and he cautiously took it from him, before focusing on the paper he had to sign. After a few movements from his hand, the sheet of paper was signed, and he legally was a man that no longer worked at the hell that was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Alright, we're done here. You're free to go now" the manager announced, giving the two a friendly smile, which Mike couldn't help but find it creepy.

He and Scott got up from their seats and were about to leave, but then the manager said something else.

"Oh and Mr. Thawscon, wait no, _Scott_. I'm terribly sorry the business you worked on so many years is coming to an end. You always were a... Most _valuable_ employee. I'll miss seeing you around" he said with an alluring tone and a smile. Mike glared daggers at the manager, but before he could say anything, Scott replied to the other.

"Uh, Um, Thanks Mr. Morado. But... I guess it's for the best" then both of them leaved his office (Mike made sure to slam the door) and headed to exit the building.

Before finally leaving the place, Scott turned to look at the animatronic band in the show stage. It always felt weird to see them still in place, unmoving and not wanting to stuff him in a suit. He stared a bit longer, but then Bonnie's eyes moved to meet his and he shrieked.

"C'mon Scott, let's just get out of here already" the other man said and Scott hurried to follow him.

 

-

 

" _'I'll miss seeing you around, bluh'_ what was that even about? And- And what did he even mean by _personally_ taking care of the stupid robots? Just... What the hell!" Mike complained while in the passenger’s seat of Scott's car.

"I have no idea, seriously. God, the manager always seemed like a suspicious guy but now he gives me the creeps" the driver replied, still focused on the road but paying attention to what Mike was saying.

"Ugh, I always hated the guy. Did you noticed how he looked at you while he said that?" Mike groaned. He was sorta angry, but more annoyed at the manager than anything.

"Yeah, that was... Uh, Weird. And by your reaction, could it be that you're jealous? Hmm?" Scott asked with a slight mocking tone.

"What? No way! After all, I’m the one who actually gets to kiss you and stuff, not that cretin"

"Pffft, you're actually jealous, wow" Scott laughed and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm never seeing that idiot again anyway" the man huffed.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, we're already here! So stop being so grumpy" the man driving said as he parked in front of his condominium.

 

-

 

"...Like 15 minutes have already passed, Scott! When can I actually open my eyes?" Mike stood in the living room, impatient as the minutes went by. He could hear the other moving around preparing the 'surprise' he had been promised moments ago after entering Scott's apartment.

"Just give me a few minutes more, alright? I- I didn't planned this in advance, it was more of an abrupt decision" was the reply he got from his boyfriend.

Mike sighed "Okay then"

He could still hear the other's footsteps, a few clattering sounds (presumably from plates, Mike assumed) and Scott's cheerful humming. After a little while, finally his wait came to an end.

"Ta-dah! You can open your eyes now!" Scott said in an enthusiastic tone. Whatever surprise he had for Mike, the man was sure it had to be something amazing or something along those lines. However when he opened his eyes, he couldn't understand just what was going on.

"Uh, Scott... What is _this_?" Mike stared at the display before him. On Scott's dining table was a vanilla cake with strawberry frosting ready to be served on fine porcelain plates, and also there were two party hats on its side. However, it seemed more like something for a kid's party than anything.

"We're celebrating! C'mon, just hold on..." Scott got closer to the table and reached for one of the party hats, it was blue with small white dots decorating it. He placed it on his own head and grabbed the other, the one that was green with yellow polka dots, and he placed it on Mike's head with a smile. "Okay, _now_ we can celebrate properly!"

Mike gave him a confused look. "Um, what are we celebrating? Scott, I’m really lost here"

Scott chuckled. "Well, I don't know about you, but I’m happy the night-shift for us is finally over"

"Oh, well, now that explains a lot" Mike finally let a small smile appear on his face "But, I still don't understand the birthday atmosphere" he admitted.

"Hmm, let's say I wanted to add some irony" Scott pointed to the cake "I got that cake for new year's though, but, we can still enjoy it" Only after he said that, Mike noticed that the cake had a 'Happy new year!' written with chocolate.

The ex night-guard laughed "Well, seeing that you took the time to do this... Let's eat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i know what you're thinking: where is the promised SMUT?!  
> I had to divide the chapter into 2 because if not, well, it would have been TOO LONG.  
> So please, go on, continue to the next chapter. THIS TIME definitely there IS smut in there.


	4. Their first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is that part in which they have their first time.

"That was the nicest 'You got fired' party I’ve ever had" Mike said while licking clean one of his fingers.

Scott got up from the table and picked up their plates "We didn't get fired in the whole sense of the word, you know..." then he took them to the kitchen and placed them carefully in the sink.

"Scott, I’m pretty sure we just got fired in the kindest of ways. Not that i actually mind though, that job was horrible" he let out a short laugh before glancing at his wrist watch "Damn, it's already pretty late. Can I stay here for the night?" Mike asked with a pleading tone. Not that he actually needed it to convince Scott, though.

His boyfriend came back from the kitchen and gave him a small peck on the lips, which surprised Mike, making him blush slightly.

"You know I love it when you stay" was Scott's reply.

"Thanks babe" Mike gave him a charming smile, however the other pouted.

"Don't call me babe"

"Mr. Ring Ring?" he offered.

Scott rolled his eyes and sighed "Babe is fine" he said, defeated.

The ex night-guard couldn't help but let a triumphant grin decorate his face "Alright then, _babe_ "

"Don't push it, dork" Scott chuckled and placed another light kiss on Mike's lips. He just couldn't stay mad at the charismatic man.

Mike took off his party hat and then grabbed Scott's one too, pulling it off his head "It's time for these to go" he said as he threw them away.

 

-

 

It started out like a normal making-out session, however it felt different this time. Maybe it's because this time they are on Scott's bedroom and for some reason it feels more intimate than being on the couch, or at least those are Mike's thoughts.

Scott was laying on his back, pressing against the soft blankets on the mattress, while clinging to his boyfriend's neck with his arms. Mike was on top of him, giving the other light tender kisses, his elbows resting on each side of Scott's torso and straddling his hips. For a while, Mike alternated between pulling Scott's upper and lower lip between his, and Scott's hands started wandering and caressing his back. For a moment he pulled back just enough to see the flustered expression on the other, half-lidded eyes and a deep blush decorating Scott's lovely face, and he smiled softly. He teased Scott by tracing the outline of his lips with the tip of his tongue. Then, Scott's breath hitched when Mike gently coaxed his lips apart with delicate strokes of his tongue. He earned a few soft moans from Scott after sucking lightly onto the other's tongue. Their kissing continued, becoming sloppier and needier. Slowly, Mike started grinding his hips on Scott's lap, enjoying the friction for both their members, and the other man let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

"Oh God, Mike... P-Please" Scott's voice was desperate, and Mike enjoyed far too much hearing that tone in his voice.

"Hmm... Please what? What do you want me to do?" he said, leaning into Scott's neck and kissing repeatedly the warm skin. Another moan escaped Scott's lips and without warning he pushed Mike back and began unbuttoning the other's pants.

"W-Woah, aren't you a bit impatient?" Mike asked with a grin, not really bothered by the sudden change.

"Maybe, but the tent in your pants seemed like it required my attention anyway" and in a way it was true, since Mike was already hard and leaking precum. He took off his shirt in a swift move, and before Scott could free his erection from his boxers, he helped the other to get rid of his shirt as well. Scott began to unbutton his own pants and after some awkward maneuvers of the pair, both of them discarded their clothes and threw them to the floor, leaving them only in their boxers.

This time around, Scott gently pushed him back onto the mattress and slid his fingers under the elastic of Mike's boxers, only quickly to pull them down. Mike gasped a bit when the restraint from his underwear was gone, and he couldn't help but let a moan escape his mouth when Scott wrapped his fingers around his erection. The brunette leaned down and gave a few teasing licks to the tip while slowly pumping him with his hand.

"Ah... Scott..." Mike placed a hand on the other's messy hair and softly pushed him down, prompting him to stop with the teasing already. Scott smiled and said "Who's the impatient now, huh?" and before Mike could reply, he placed quick kisses all over his shaft and then closed his lips around the head. He sucked and licked it, and without need of further encouraging from his boyfriend, he began to bob his head up and down in a good pace. Scott looked up at Mike, savoring his shy moans and his expression of lust all over his face.

Mike unconsciously jerked his hips to get deeper into the warm mouth of Scott, and the other seemed surprised, but he didn't mind. After a few seconds the brunette let go of Mike's erection with a sloppy sound. The other whined, having lost the delicious administrations to his member.

Scott raised himself to hover over Mike and leaned down to place clumsy kisses on the other's lips. Mike could taste himself on the kiss, and part of him thought it was gross (but at the same time incredibly hot, for some reason). Scott pulled back and Mike took the opportunity to say in a provocative tone "Hey... I want to go all the way today"

Scott's eyes went wide open. What Mike had said that caught him off guard, but he had to admit he also wanted it to happen.

He gently placed a hand on the Mike's cheek and asked "Are you sure? We can always do it some other time-" and then his words were interrupted by a quick kiss from Mike.

"No, I- I think I'm ready. I... Want you inside of m-me" while he tried to sound confident, his voice showed that he was nervous. He was more embarrassed than nervous, if he was to be honest with himself, but Mike really wanted to go to the next level with Scott.

"In any case I'm sure it'll be fine if it's with you, since you're more experienced, r-right?" He added, and the other just grinned a bit.

"Well, yeah, I've done it a few times before. Don't worry, I’ll treat you right _kiddo_."

"W-Who are you calling 'kiddo'? I'm already 27! I'm not some high school kid, don't treat me like one" Mike pouted, but Scott leaned to steal a kiss from him and he realized he just couldn't keep his angry facade.

"You're younger than me, i get to call you kiddo" Scott chuckled, but then his expression turned seductive "Let's continue then"

He got up from the bed and went to open the drawer of the night-stand in his room while Mike stared with a confused expression (and with an erection that still needed to be taken care of). Scott took out a small bottle of lube and a condom, then he returned to Mike's side.

"When did you even get _that_?" asked Mike, a bit bewildered knowing that Scott had those things prepared beforehand.

"I also got these for New Year’s. Figured we would need these at some point" having said that, Scott placed them on the bed and took off his own underwear, finally leaving him just as naked as his boyfriend. Mike glanced at Scott's dick and he noticed how painfully hard it looked. "S-So... Do you want me to prepare you or do you want to do it yourself?" Scott asked as he stared at how Mike was sprawled on the bed.

Both options were equally embarrassing and Mike pondered a bit before deciding that leaving it up to Scott was the best option since he would be careful with him (and anyway, it would probably feel way better than using his own fingers).

Mike raised his legs and spread them open, presenting himself to Scott. He was sure his face was colored the darkest shade of red at the moment, but he managed to somehow say without stuttering "Please do it"

There was a glint of desire in Scott's eyes when he heard Mike's words. He inhaled deeply, exhaled and licked his lips. He popped the cap of lube and squeezed some into his fingers while Mike's heartbeat went wild with anticipation.

Gently, Scott pressed one finger against his entrance and Mike let out a gasp once his slick finger slid inside. It was a really weird sensation and Mike wasn't sure that he liked it, but Scott leaned to place light kisses on his thighs to soothe him. "It's okay, just relax. It'll start feeling good soon" the man said between kisses.

Mike did as he was told, so he relaxed his limbs as the other's finger explored his inner walls. After he got accustomed to the intrusion, Scott added another lubricated finger and gradually quickened the pace to which he fingered Mike. Soft whimpers came from Mike's lips, he was starting to feel something other than discomfort, the weird feeling was slowly turning into a pleasurable one. He noticed how Scott's gaze was fixated on him, fascinated by Mike's reactions, as he suddenly felt how those probing fingers brushed over a spot that made him inhale sharply as his dick twitched eagerly.

"Oh G-God, that felt really..." he exhaled slowly and didn't even bothered to finish his sentence when he saw the satisfied grin plastered over Scott's face.

"Really good, right?" his tone was somewhat playful and he started to move his fingers again, just to rub the same exact spot again to send a sharp spike of arousal through Mike's body "

"Fuck!" Mike gasped as he gripped the bed sheets "T-There, please... That feels amazing" he breathed out, his voice begging the other to continue.

Scott didn't need to be told twice, especially when his boyfriend's face was completely flustered and it gave him the best sight in the world, and a really hot one too.

He added another finger for good measure and moved his digits torturously slow while rubbing Mike's prostate, making him sob out of pleasure. Although this was a strange and new experience for Mike, he had never felt this way and he was really enjoying it. And he wanted really badly to enjoy this with Scott, instead of being the only one feeling good, so he gulped and said "I think I’m ready now"

Scott nodded, took out his fingers (Mike silently cursing the loss) and quickly opened the condom to slip it on.

He positioned himself between the other's legs and took a deep breath. Mike closed shut his eyes and let out a silent sob as Scott's length entered him, taking his time and as gently as possible (he wasn't going to break but he was thankful Scott was going slowly with this).

Scott gave him time to adjust and asked with a shaky voice "You alright?"

Mike nodded feverously and clung to Scott's neck, giving him the perfect opportunity to kiss him sloppily, just caring about his lips and the overwhelming sensation of it all.

"C-can you move now? Please" he said with a trembling voice.

Scott nodded and while giving him another kiss, he gave a shallow thrust into Mike's body which made him yelp at the feeling. They keep this pace, small thrusts which gradually gain speed and strength, and the room gets filled with a chorus of moans, yelps and whines. Mike clung to Scott's neck as if his life depended on that (and in the heat of the moment, it really felt that way). Scott started jerking him off, occasionally caressing his thighs and at times whispering things like 'You're amazing' and 'I love you'. Mike replied with delicious moans and (when he could think clearly for a moment) whispered back 'I love you'.

Mike could feel himself getting closer to release and probably Scott was too since his thrusts had become erratic. He started moving his hips, trying to coordinate himself to Scott's pace, and when he got their movements in harmony it sent delicious sensations through both of them.

They both hit their orgasms a few moments later. Mike had his eyes wide open while a quiet moan died in his throat and Scott's lips formed a perfect 'o' as he released his load. Waves of ecstasy flow through them and they become a mess of heavy breaths, sweat and trembles. Scott got his length out of him, tied the condom up and tossed it to the trash can. Then, he slowly collapsed on top of Mike, feeling tired and craving some cuddle time. Mike relaxed his body as he stroked Scott's back and played with his messed up hair.

"That... That was really incredible" Mike finally said with a sigh as he stared at the ceiling with a tired smile.

Scott raised his head from Mike's chest and snorted. "Yeah, it truly was... _Incredibly good_. You were amazing, Mike" he said as he gave a kiss to his chin.

"Come here" Mike pulled Scott's face closer and they kissed lazily in a postcoital daze. Scott pulled the cover of his bed over the both of them and, before drifting off to sleep, he said with a sleepy tone "I love you".

Mike, though almost in a sleepy tone as well, replied "I love you too" before finally falling asleep on Scott's bed.

 

The couple had the most peaceful night of sleep since that first night together and from that day on, neither of them had any nightmares involving Freddy Fazbear's pizza ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! I only wanted to write smut but it ended up being smut with plot but hey, it's the first multichaptered fic i've actually finished! Nice huh? (´w`)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a PWP... Honestly i don't know what happened, but heyyyyy it's something!  
> I did this fic while stressing in the middle of finals. Why? Who knows! But hey, just take it.  
> (I just officially wrote fnaf fanfiction... why...) _:(´□`」 ∠):_


End file.
